Premonition
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: Morgana and her powers are at a disagreement when it comes to one Arthur Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1

_My own little foray into the Merlin world. Which I don't own._

* * *

><p>"<em>A-arthur!" The voices came first, which was odd for a dream.<em>

"_W-what? Oh, Arthur..." The voice purred out, familiar in sound but not tone, followed the earthy scent of a forest with a sharp tang of metal, or perhaps blood, and sweat._

_Metal ground against itself and she too felt the cold touch of it.__There was a distinct darkness about the place, more than just night time. It gave the feel of a small area, sequestered from the outside world, and yet light glinted off metal, shined in eyes._

_A low, masculine sound came next, something a mix between a groan and a sigh- deep, but somehow light and breathy. She braced herself, for the first time feeling. The feeling of being completely covered, surrounded in both enemy territory and home._

_Hands stroked. Distinctly, the feeling of nails scraping along his scalp, through his hair, digging into the chain mail at his shoulders._

_Her body felt lifted, hers, and yet not._

_Everything about this was oxymoronical. And oh so sinful._

_There was a pause as the sound of a hand wrenching cloth filled the small alcove and then-_

* * *

><p>"<em>Arthur!"<em>

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p>Her call sent Gwen running; she was at her bedside in moments.<p>

"Milady?"

Morgana took a moment to calm her quickened breath, before brushing her mussed curls over a shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, Gwen. Bad dream is all." She fiddled with the covers- half flipped them off, anxious to leave her maidservant and friend's scrutinizing stare. Gwen swiftly took hold of the corner and placed them back over the slightly trembling noble, before calmly pushing Morgana back into the pillow. Hand going to her friend's forehead, Gwen frowned.

"You're flushed. And warm. If I didn't know better I'd say you were feverish, Morgana."

Bustling about the room, she opened the window before moving back to close the drapes around the bed.

"You just wait right here, I'll fetch Gaius. Better to be safe than sorry, right?" She bowed slightly and hurried out.

Sighing, Morgana allowed herself to sink deeper into the bed, blush still staining her pearlescent skin.

_What a dream._

_Nightmare –_She corrected herself.

_Gwen was acting strange_- She was ever so good at misdirection, even in her own mind- _Almost as she does when I have those nightmares... the ones about Arthur dying. _

_**The ones that very nearly come true**_ Her mind nudged at her.

_This couldn't have been like that. _She dismissed. _ Why would I dream of Arthur..._

Blush furiously darkening; she refused to continue the thought.

_It was __**not**__ real. And it won't be._

Still, the sound of Armour clanking in time with footsteps and a yell of "Mer-_lin_" from the corridor before the steps receded did little to stem that ever darkening blush.

* * *

><p>Gaius frowned.<p>

"My word Morgana, have you been dancing in the rain again? You look as though you've caught your death. Fever is the first sign, you know."

* * *

><p><em>So...? Not sure whether to make this into something greater, of leave it as it is. Either way... R&amp;R? Pretty, pretty please ^^?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I don't own, and I'm glad people liked it. I only hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. _

**_Important!:_**_ I have had a request for this to involve smut, now if people would like that I could try my hand at it, So i would appreciate opinions on it in the form of a review maybe?_

_Also,Note: Yarrow is considered a Herbal cure for Fever._

* * *

><p>"I see you're feeling better then." His snide voice rang down the stone hallway.<p>

Morgana turned to face him.

"Not that you even came to check, but I was fine, Arthur. Gwen and Gaius simply overreacted."

He ran a hand swiftly though his hair.

"And I suppose I was mistaken all these years, and in actuality it is you who is the court physician, and not Gaius then?"

She smirked.

"I suppose you must have been, then. It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong after all."

The corner of his mouth reluctantly turned up, finally finding confirmation in her spirit that she truly was fine.

"Possibly, Morgana, but there are some things I am _never _wrong about."

Morgana froze, vision forcing its way into her ears.

_"Are you going to admit defeat Morgana? Admit it. I'm never wrong and I-Never-Lose." He spoke, smirking into her shoulder. _

Forcing the trance down, she lightly shook her head, hoping he didn't notice. She looked up, following his back as she belatedly realised that he had taken her silence for dismissal and passed her, brushing shoulders while pressing something into her hand as he went.

"For you're _over reaction._" He called back without turning.

Loosening her fingers, she observed the small draw string bag resting in her palm. Bringing it to her face, she lightly scented the cloth.

"Yarrow." She muttered, before placing the bag to a secure place and moving off.

* * *

><p>"Morgana really is acting most odd." Gwen stated as she moved around the room.<p>

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Merlin replied from his position on the floor, hardly looking up from the armour he was polishing.

"Merlin, you wouldn't notice if Arthur grew donkey ears and King Uther married a troll." Gwen smiled.

Mockingly, Merlin released an indignant hum. "Are you challenging my investigative prowess, villain? A pox on thee!" Brandishing the cleaning cloth from his place on the floor, he was hardly an intimidating figure.

Gwen barked out a laugh at the sight, but then her eyes grew cautious. "Really Merlin, you shouldn't say such things. Even I notice that odd things happen in Camelot more than Uther would have us admit. It's bad luck to curse people."

Knowing Gwen had lived her life in Camelot, known those killed for witchcraft and grown up throughout the ending of the great purge, where many a plot to end the house of Pendragon was afoot and many catastrophes were launched at the kingdom, Merlin's eyes softened.

Accepting his wordless apology, Gwen nodded to herself and hummed with finality as she placed down the last of Morgana's folded washing. Clearing his throat, Merlin conceded.

"I have noticed" Gwen turned to face him. "Her eyes are troubled."

Mischief overcoming the dullness which had clouded her eyes, Gwen challenged "And what colour might those eyes be, oh great inquisitor?"

"Why they be blue as forget-me-knots." Mockingly placing a hand on his chest in reverence.

Laughing, Gwen lightly smacked him over the head with the pillow she was fluffing.

"They are green you fool."

* * *

><p>At dinner that evening, Morgana sat on Uther's left while Arthur, to the right. Shortly after her addition to the Camelot Court, this seating arrangement had been devised so as to prevent Morgana and Arthur from continuing their developing habit of kicking and punching each other under the table and arguing incessantly. Normally, this seating arrangement pleased Morgana greatly as she didn't have to sit near Arthur and bare his "just vacated training, didn't bathe before coming here" smell. Now, however, it posed a problem.<p>

Because she was directly across from Arthur.

And his lips.

The revelation of her (_Disturbing!_) dream had prevented Morgana from fully being able to meet his eyes and so, when conversing -as prompted by the king- with Arthur, she was forced to look elsewhere. As if they had a mind of their own, her eyes naturally dropped down to his lips.

_Lips beat across skin with a harsh intensity. Coming to dally but never rest across her clavicle they danced over before moving higher, teeth lightly scraping, goose bumps rising, lips graced her jaw and finally-_

Over and over. Nothing about this boy ( Man? Child? Person?) would not stir the familiar visages from the recesses of the ether and drag them straight into her mind. Her vision swam with them and quite frankly it was making it hard for her to concentrate. And eat.

Beginning to feel indignant at this loss of herself (and her food) on impulse she raised her eyes challengingly, only to find his already keenly trained.

On her.

This wasn't the Arthur she knew. This was single minded, heat of battle, total concentration Arthur. This was the soldier. The leader. The conqueror. This was the prince that would be King.

This was cake.

Ok, so her eyes drifted. Towards the table. And the food.

Unwilling, even in her own mind to admit his intense stare had intimidated her in the least, she mentally chalked her wandering eyes up to extreme starvation on account of Arthur-the prince prat! - And those distracting nightmares. Daymares?

It was curious that the nightmares continued to haunt her even during the day, something that had never occurred within either dreams or..._dreams_-the kind that happen to come true- and briefly she wondered if she had some malcontent of the brain.

Evidently something was amiss, because last time she checked her only responsibility was ensuring Arthur didn't get assassinated by her nightmares. Whatever he chose to do in his free time was none of her business. In fact, he could go accost a serpent for all she could care. She'd told Gwen such any number of times.

Now, however she often found herself at her window, following each swing of a weapon and blow from a fist keenly. Somehow, it had become the most anticipated part of her day. She told herself it was because Arthur was a hopeless swordsman and his clumsy, foolish _playing_ gave her much amusement.

She'd never admit she lied.

Shaking her head as she drew from her reverie, she noticed this time the intense stare of both Pendragons.

"What is it?"

"Morgana, are you sure you are well?" Uther placed down his goblet to fully interact.

"Of course, my lord."

Arthur scoffed. "Please. You've hardly touched your food and your eyes are darting every which way, now what is it Morgana?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but Arthur interrupted her.

"You ignored cake, Morgana. Cake. You're the only one who has a taste for sweets here and yet the cake sits untouched." Arthur grumbled.

"Really. I'm fine. Gaius proclaimed me so himself."

Judging the unwavering stare she received in return, she shook her head.

"Really. I've just no particular mind for indulgence at present."

Uther placed down his cloth and shifted in his chair.

"Well if you feel in perfect health and hunger no more, you are excused. Arthur and I need to discuss the palace guards' rotation."

In a seemingly supernatural act Morgana elegantly swept from the dining hall and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"You can't really believe tha-"Uther cut his son off.

"I want you to watch her, Arthur. Protect her. Something isn't right."

* * *

><p><em>So... Opinions?<em>

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own BBC's Merlin and am making no money through this venture. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I want you to watch her, Arthur. Protect her. Something isn't right."<em>**

* * *

><p>Following Morgana around without her noticing was hard.<p>

For nearly three days Arthur, and the enlisted (re: shanghaied) Merlin had protected (stalked) their female acquaintances through all manner of dull activities from hair dressing to flower arranging. On another note, Merlin had now perfected his French braiding skills and, as they trekked through the lower market within the citadel, he sincerely regretted he had no means to practice them. Boredom, however, proved an ingenious motivator. His eyes were drifting towards an inviting clump of long grasses and his fingers twitched when his body came to a sudden halt by way of running into Arthur's hard, taunt back.

The significantly taller and more muscular man sidestepped and yanked the prostate Merlin behind a hut just as Morgana and Gwen turned and stopped to examine a stall. Peeking out from behind the straw building the duo watched as the girls bantered and fiddled with the wares- brightly coloured baubles weaved into jewellery- before Merlin sighed.

"Look Arthur. Maybe you've got to admit nothing's happening. Maybe Morgana just had a bad day. We've been at this for three days and they've kept the exact same routine. Nothing deviates and nothing goes amiss. Shouldn't you be training with the knights, in any case?"

Arthur turned to scold his servant.

"Hush up Merlin, I know what I'm doing alright? I-"however before he could continue his frustrated tirade something caught his eye and he became silent immediately, turning his head to listen.

"Tales of your beauty beguile the lands, milady" A man dressed in knights garb but bearing an unfamiliar crest spoke, bowing to touch his lips to Morgana's pale hand. Morgana gave no response, her eyes meeting his with a glazed intensity that unsettled Gwen.

"That's very flattering of you to say, Sir..." Gwen prompted.

"Sir Adbertos" He answered, neither looking up nor moving from his position, bowed over the lady's hand.

"Yes, well, as I said that's very flattering but we really must be going, the king is expecting Milady" Again she prompted, attempting to herd the almost comatose Morgana away from the strange man and his forceful eyes, but to no avail.

Finally straightening up but not releasing Morgana's hand- instead claiming it within a harsh grip- he cleared his throat.

"Actually, I believe the lady would prefer to attend with me, would you not?" Absently, Morgana nodded her head and stepped towards him, but the duo made no further move as _sir Adbertos_ suddenly found the uncomfortable nature of cold steel against his throat and an even icier glare boring into him to be accosting him.

"Don't move, sorcerer and release your spell." Arthur growled.

"Is this how you treat all Knights that forgo residency in Camelot?" the man questioned with an air of incredulity. "With suspicion and violence?"

Arthur hissed.

"Let-her-Go." The man, paralysed under the intensity felt suddenly as if his own trick had turned against him. He could not move, but it was fear that struck him immobile, rather than any spell.

Merlin, from his vantage point aside the man in front of Gwen noticed an unnatural shine around the knights' neck and lunged, dodging the sharp swords edge and returning to his own space grasping a tear drop shaped amulet which radiated a dull, bloody red light.

Still grasping the amulet, Merlin looked around and noticed the marketplace still bustled and swarmed with people going about their business paying the violent interlude before them no mind.

"He must have created some form of... cloak of ignorance around himself." He panicked. "I don't think anyone can see us!"

Arthur sighed and swiftly removed his blade, turned it and delivered a blow to the head with the hilt. Dropping the man to the floor unceremoniously, he eyed the piece of jewellery and growled. "Smash it."

Merlin dropped the stone but before he could act one precise movement of Gwen's boot ended the magical item with swift finality.

Pandemonium erupted with the suddenly noticeable tableau of arrest and for a brief moment Morgana's eyes cleared, grew angry and then became hidden by fluttering eyelids as she fainted.

The sight of Camelot's beloved prince Arthur gallantly carrying the fair lady Morgana through the streets towards the palace like a Groom to a Bride broke many a female heart that day.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in the dark of Morgana's quarters watching her eye's dance behind their lids and her breath move between crimson lips, assuring himself that all was as it should be.<p>

He needed to know she was well.

He couldn't recount when this urge had started, but what was once the passing fancy to check on her activities in a state of boredom had evolved into a constant urge to ensure that her health, safety and happiness were maintained. Even when they were arguing. He just knew -when her skin flushed gloriously dark during the heat of battle, when her smirk screamed she would beat him and her body language said he'd better surrender –he knew she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

A smirk made its way to his face as he remembered the many times their spirits had gotten the best of them and he let his mind wander until he was roused by a stirring on the bed.

Suddenly she sat upright, met his eyes with bright ferocity and glared.

* * *

><p>"Your my WHAT?" Morgana raged.<p>

"Champion. It means-"

"I know what it means! What I don't know is WHY you have suddenly taken up such an unneeded mantle and presume to assume it gives you the right to skulk about my bedchambers at such a time!"

Arthur began to speak, however Morgana pre-empted him. "I don't want to hear it. I just want to go back to sleep." When he did not move, she gave a pointed glare.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

><p>When Gwen went to greet her mistress on the morrow, she did not find the usual softly smiling Morgana whose eyes shined with a sleepy contentedness that Gwen herself secretly believed she had never felt.<p>

Instead, she found a pouting, muttering, glaring, pacing lady whose sheets were already cold and hair already brushed. Calmly, Gwen prepared the bathing equipment and waited till the warm water had gently soothed the dark cloud once hanging from Morgana's brow before prompting "Might I ask what caused such a stir within your temperament? I left with the impression last night that the attempt upon your person had not rattled you."

Morgana pouted.

"It's not that Gwen. I mean, it does anger me. I can't believe such a low life-to have been threatened by Arthur, of all people- could have gotten the better of me, but a little wounded pride is nothing. I just can't believe how any one person can be so-so-so Arrogant!" the speech built in intensity until Morgana's last words came out as more of a growl than anything else.

Gwen stopped washing Morgana's long hair to lean over, gaining a better view of her friends face, and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Arthur! He went to the king and petitioned to become my _champion_ of all things! It's ludicrous! I'm just as good with a sword as he is and twice less likely to be targeted by Camelot's' enemies!"

Gwen's eyebrows creased. "Perhaps he simply wants to ensure your safety. He does seem to care for you very much Morgana. We all do."

Morgana opened her mouth, to protest, to tell Gwen of her waking to find Arthur stalking round her bedchambers akin to a giant predator, and closed it once again. Something, some echo in her mind stopped her from voicing her petulant arguments and instead, she conceded.

"I suppose so." Her eyes drifted to the window and her thoughts drifted as Gwen began once more on her hair.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p><em>She slowly gained consciousness, lazily walking that winding path between wakefulness and sleep, the state of daze lifting ever so slowly at the light, silken touch that gently skimmed over her hip.<em>

_Humming her approval, she opened her eyes to gaze appreciatively at his figure, silhouetted in the dying candlelight, ever dimming in the face of the omnipresent night. His soft smile morphed into a smirk and, like an immense feline he pounced. In one move, he came to hover over her form as the blankets settled around her hips and his eyes smouldered down at her in victory. _

_Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, then her cheeks- first one, then the other, then back to the first-, his lips grazed her jaw several agonising times and then, finally met her own. It was soft and sweet, a caress that as her hands moved to bury themselves in his hair, they shared for several minutes before he moved off to the side and enclosed her in his arms, pulling her torso on top of his. _

_One ear dedicated to listening to his heartbeat, the other caught his whispered "I came to ensure all was well, Milady" as they both drifted into slumber..._

* * *

><p>Ta da!<p>

I'll admit, this chapter gave me a little bit more trouble than the others. I didn't really like the pseudo kidnapping scene but felt it was needed to further the plotline. Thoughts? Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, it's an incredibly late update, however even I have to live a life on occasion... it actually kinda sucks. Take this measly offering and be appeased?_

_I do not own BBC's Merlin._

* * *

><p>She sat, brooding moodily on the inside but serenely calm in outwards appearance, watching her new <em>champion <em>utterly decimate the other knights during their spar. Scattered about the fringes of the training area, several small gaggles of ladies watched the scene, all sharing similar looks and reactions. Coy smiles and giggles, mostly. A few stared resolutely at the ground or wooden beams ringing the area, dark blushes staining their skin as the more bold women watched and appreciated the display. It was not something many would notice, the women of the court were embroiled in subtlety from a young age but to Morgana it read like a massive fire beacon. Their interest, amusement and intrigue were palpable.

Morgana was far less amused.

The things those gaggles of ladies hoped for - to gain a strong knight's favour, to earn a match that would bring them into an honoured house, one which their clan members could be proud of, as well as the base notion of snagging the most 'desirable' male, as if they were some sort of livestock- they were not things Morgana felt she needed to contend with.

She was strong, able to protect and provide for herself, had no remaining family with which she would have to placate with an 'appropriate' match, she made her own choices and controlled her own freedom, and had no need of others to achieve that which she wanted, within reason. Why should she allow a man to come along and rip all that freedom from her fingertips?

Being the Kings ward had at advantage of giving her the air of _untouchableness_ which had been incredibly effective as she grew, ensuring not a single person looked at her as anything more than just that. The kings ward. Off limits.

She only hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear? The prince is courting the Lady Morgana"<em> Merlin stopped in his tracks, gawking.

"Come on, Merlin. Honestly. How can you fail at such a simple goal as _walking?_" Arthur mocked in good nature; however Merlin failed to react, so Arthur yanked him by the elbow, only to receive a nonsense response.

"I-uh, that- uh, um, I, uh, what?"

Arthur grumbled. "What is it, Merlin?"

"I, uh" he stuttered, but swiftly regained his wits when he noticed Arthur's annoyance "Those women, they, uh, were saying you were, well, you and Morgana..."

Arthur sighed, and yanked Merlin forwards again and resumed walking.

Merlin, as awkward as he felt with Arthur's harsh tugging on his elbow, said nothing and maintained his friend's rapid pace, awaiting an answer. A comment. A denial. Anything, really.

It never came.

* * *

><p>"I can't honestly believe you're condoning this!"<p>

"Morgana, you are being unreasonable." Uther sighed.

"But Arthur! Of all people! You are aware of what will happen? Do you not remember when you attempted to have us schooled, together? Think of how much havoc we created just by being in the same room for that long! And now you name him my champion? How can you possibly foresee this ending in any way but Arthur's blood smearing the castle floor?"Morgana ranted, pacing, as Uther winced, remembering the shrill screams of the various tutor's he had intended to school the two children in his care.

"I mean, you might as well be signing him over to the druids!"

"Now Morgana that is enough!" He stood, pushing away from his chair and bringing his palms down hard on the table top.

She stopped pacing, however she continued to pout and glare darkly.

"Arthur has petitioned me, as your liege, for the right to his place as your champion. I have found this to be a suitable match, one that in all honestly, should have been made long ago." He sighed (something he had been doing a great number of times since this ordeal began) and continued. "Morgana Le Fay, you have been of marriageable age for an entire summer and I have been deflecting inquiries from many eligible men who would have made fine matches for your hand as my ward." He smiled in an oddly paternal gesture.

"As much as I would prefer to keep you as the young girl you were when you came to my care, it is time for your life to move forward."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." Merlin had been waylaid in the hallways, still carrying Arthur's linen, by the sight of a desolate looking Morgana, tucked away into a small alcove. When he uncomfortably asked her what the matter was, she simply stared at him sadly and reported that which he already knew.<p>

"By becoming my champion, Arthur has, in fact, made a bid for my hand."

Merlin stood, gaping like a fish.

"Oh, I don't believe he fully understands what he did- he never did pay much attention in lessons on courtly proceedings- however he went off and acted rashly and has now got us deep in a mess I, so far, am failing to pull us from."

"I mean" she stood, the sadness slipping from her eyes as frustration took its place "I tried to make Uther see reason, but he seems set on continuing with this charade! This whole idea is preposterous! I can't decide who I'd rather win this ridiculous tournament, Arthur or anything but Arthur!"

"Er, come again?" Merlin was feeling rather out of his depth.

"Oh, do try to keep up merlin, honestly, did you know nothing about Camelot before coming here?"

"Well actually..." he trailed off, sheepish.

"Ah." She smirked, not unkindly. "That would explain how you came to challenge the crown prince without even knowing who you were challenging."

Not understanding how she could possibly know of that embarrassing interlude, he opened his mouth to ask but she had anticipated his question. "Gwen."

Sobering from her comic distraction, she turned to Merlin.

"It's tradition that, once a lady of eligibility gains a champion he is essentially asking for her hand in marriage. Anyone wishing to challenge his claim must challenge him for his position of champion and thus, claim to her hand. Apparently there were enough prior challenges for me that Uther isn't even going to wait and is just using this as an excuse to organise another tournament. Can you believe it? I'm the prize in a tournament! I might as well be a chest of gold for all the purpose as a human being I feel right now."

She sat back down in her dark little alcove and put her head in her hands. Merlin moved to sit beside her, shoulders touching.

"Think on the bright side. Perhaps they'll all kill each other?"

* * *

><p><em>"You're finally mine. No more staring, wanting, longing. No more aching inside while that bastard prince parades you around like some prize riding stallion. MINE." The voice growled.<em>

_Her body felt listless, her mind had only enough clarity that she could still recognise the throbbing pain at her wrists as she barely, uselessly – but with **so much effort**- tugged._

_The soft jingle of the metal against the wooden bed posts faded as her senses once more dulled and she slipped into a mindless black. _

* * *

><p>Just to clear it up, the italics at the beginningend/ some point within the chapter are the visions/ nightmares/ dreams. I know everyone still bothering with this probably already got that, but in the past my thought process has proven... convulsive to others so i'm trying to be very clear. What'did you think, folks?

R&R, please and thankyou :).


	5. Chapter 5

_I cannot stress enough how much I DO NOT own BBC's Merlin. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" Arthur called- though she sped past him, feet falling rapidly and loudly on the stone below them.<p>

"Morgana!" He swiftly caught up, using his greater height and leg span to aid him and reached out, claiming the crook of her elbow in his tight hold.

"Where are you going at this hour? It's barely dawn." The prince frowned, for the first time taking in her appearance. "And you're hardly decent. Guinevere hasn't even arrived in the castle yet, has she? I doubt you've eaten - have you even brushed your hair?"

The Morgana he knew never left her chambers less than utterly perfect- icily so, in fact. Somehow she achieved a standard of perfection that others could never hope to match and thus, isolated herself from the envious, petty courtiers.

Her eyes darting back and forth- from the floor to his hand on her arm and longingly out the window and back- she weakly tugged on his hold with no real effort, her sleep mussed hair swinging from its place in front of her face only long enough to reveal its unnatural pallor before falling back and concealing her from the world once more.

"I- I don't know. I don't care. Arthur just let me go. I need..."

Her harried words were stuttered, stilted and almost spat out.

"You need? What is it Morgana, what's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here!" She flung, the panic of a caged animal etched on her face as she gave a mighty yank and freed herself, taking off at a run.

"Morgana!"

* * *

><p>He'd followed her from the corridor by her chambers through the lower castle and then the the small alley they'd used for sneaking from the castle as children. Her pace continued, not letting up until they were well and truly enveloped by forest. From his position just paces behind her he could see her flitting through the trees and then suddenly halt- her breakneck speed coming to an end as she simply collapsed to the forest floor.<p>

"Morgana!" He raced forwards and dropped to crouch beside her. Her open yet dazed, weary gaze conveyed what her slumped position did not. She was okay.

"Are you going to explain why I just truanted dawn training or would you like to soak up some more delights of the forest floor first?" He gestured to her soiled sleepwear with his own dirt covered hand.

For a long moment, they simply stayed there. In the not quite silence he moved to lie beside her and they both listened to the forest go about its morning ritual in the still dim light. Finally, she spoke.

"I felt trapped."

He turned his head.

"In Camelot?"

"No." She moved to shake her head, frowning, but paused in the motion. "Yes? I don't know. I just couldn't stay there any longer. Ever since I woke up from that dream..."

"A dream?" he rolled onto his side and propped his torso up to fully survey her "Morgana, what sort of a dream could send you running like the devil was on your heels from your home?" He stressed the last word, feeling suddenly that she was on her way to miles from him, from the place they both called home, where he could always have and protect her- that if he didn't act now, she'd forever be out of his reach.

"I cannot remember it." She seemed to slump further. "I just, I woke up and I felt as if I were in shackles..." She trailed off.

"I had to go, had to know I was free and all I could think was _Run._"

Wordlessly, he reached over and pulled her to his, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders. She stayed silent, but he felt her relax against him. They stayed like that, simply taking comfort as the light slowly filtered in through the heavy canopy.

"It's funny." He smiled. "So many years and here we are, still."

Her memory sprung of a gangly, thin boy- too young to roughhouse with other boys and of a tall girl- too tan and impudent to match the courtier ladies in training, going places they were not meant to and holding each other just as they were now.

Burying her face into her shoulder could not hide her nostalgic smile.

* * *

><p>"You are still too big for your britches." She smirked, feeling playful now that the heavy burden of her not quite remembered horror had been lifted.<p>

His eyes slanted mischievously at her side as they made the slow trek back to the castle, the bright sun evidence of the time spent gone.

"Is that so? I'll have you know many a courtly lady has informed me that, how did the lady Elaine word it? That they 'cling to a delightful degree'."

Morgana raised lofty brow. "Well, the _Lady _Elaine would know, she has been _courted _by many a number of men." The insinuation, the subtle language of the court was heavy in her tone.

"As long as we are reminiscing of past personal weaknesses, you are still far too indecent young ward. Running through the night in naught but your gown and impeaching on the Honour of the Lady Elaine, What would the king think?"

Mocking his own tone- something reminiscent of the many tutor's they'd shared before Uther realised as children they were a volatile mix, she answered right back "The king knows I am the perfect pedestal of virtue and, if I am caught acting at all indecently then obviously the matter was beyond my control and the workings of outside influences" her eyes drifted, laughingly, towards him at her side.

They shared a laugh, remembering childhood notions of blaming each other for any indiscretions and continued on their trek, ignoring the stares they received as they passed onto the pressed track to the citadel from the forest. As they number of villagers and thus, the number of stares increased however, Arthur pulled Morgana close as if to shield her indecent state.

As they passed through the castle gates, Morgana's eyes slyly slipped to the man beside her and she innocently commented "Uther _courted_ Elaine at one point, you know."

All pretence of innocence dropped when she smirked, enjoying the look of abject horror on her companions face.

* * *

><p><em>Loved It? Hated it? Let me know :) And yes, that was a medieval take on a 'slut joke'. What can I say. I am so mature. :3<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_How long has it been? I'm trying to get back into this because I really do miss the world of happy!ish Merlin before the writers took ahold and it all went to crap. _

* * *

><p>"So I see the sentinels were not mistaken." Came a foreboding voice, echoing in the stone chamber outside the great hall as Uther stepped forward, a dark menace hanging about his countenance.<p>

"Father-" Arthur began, all joviality draining from his features as he and Morgana shared a hesitant glance.

"Please Arthur, do explain this to me. Do explain how you came to shirk your duty, your responsibility, how you came to be strolling in through the doors at midday with a barely clothed female like some common farm dredge! Tell me what could possibly explain and account for this conduct!" He built to a dull roar, face colouring a deep apoplectic plum.

Noticing the servants milling about and the courtiers attempting to discreetly slip into the entrance hall to witness the latest palace drama, he motioned with a hand for Gwen to approach and handed Morgana into her care, taking extra effort to handle the bedraggled noblewoman with obvious delicacy. Leaning in to whisper to Morgana 'I'll take care of it', he spoke more obviously to the maidservant.

"The Lady Morgana needs accompaniment; we have had a harrowing morning." Gwen nodded and Morgana, sensing a ploy at work, made an obvious spectacle of leaning heavily on her friend as they made for her rooms.

The only way to disperse the whispering of scandal amongst the rabid mass of gossiping courtiers was to give them something else to chew through, after all.

"There has been a plot, father. Most devious in thought and execution, and could have taken much more than just a mornings work from our people had it not eventuated in the manner it did. " And so he spun his tale.

"I had awoken before the sun rose with the intention of testing our knight's abilities to adapt to unexpected attacks, even suffering from drowsiness when I noticed the lady Morgana walking as if bespelled about the corridors…"

* * *

><p>"So what happened this time, then?" Gwen prompted her lady- who much in comparison to her previously gaunt and faint features seemed now in high spirits indeed.<p>

"I suppose I just needed to get away for a little while." Morgana's gaze was wistful, and for a moment Gwen thought on the pressure the other woman was constantly under- pressure she herself as a ladies maid would never know. It was true, that while her own life held hardship it also held freedom, something she knew her friend craved with a fierce intensity and yet had consistently held from her reach. "Arthur happened to catch me at an opportune moment during which I didn't feel like stomping on his toes, that's all." The Lady continued, missing her maid's musing but wryly smiling as she floated about in her own mental world.

"I'm sure that will go over well with the King." Gwen muttered dryly, folding the bed covers back into pristine condition before moving to stand behind her friends place at her boudoir. Placing her hands on Morgana's shoulders and meeting her eyes in the mirror, Gwen raised a brow expectantly. "Am I going to be sneaking you from the castle to escape apartment arrest again in the near future?"

Morgana grinned and waved a dismissive hand. "Arthur assured me he had a plan- and as flawed as his logic typically proves, just this once I find it prudent to have faith in him." The Noblewoman's features were all at once sweet lips and softened gaze.

"Even if only to escape time spent in the stocks." Gwen shot back, good-naturedly.

"Don't worry Gwen- I'll make sure the fruit is fresh."

If anyone had been passing Morganas' chambers, the mirthful giggles echoing from within would have surely given away their ruse.

* * *

><p>For once, Merlin was the last to hear about magic in Camelot.<p>

"-Enchanted the Lady Morgana- King Uther is **furious**! He's ordered patrols be tripled, Knights took _**torches**_ to Elizabeth's herb garden!-"

"I suppose I should have known there was a reason behind it all- perfect princess Morgana could _never_ be caught acting untowardly… of course she'd have a perfect excuse. Of _course_ she gets off scot free- not like the rest of us. I mean, you get caught behind the stables _one time_ and suddenly none of the noblemen will even _look_ at you-"

"Prince Arthur makes it sound like he fought a valiant fight- I wonder if he'd show us how exactly he scared away the Sorcerer? I mean, if we're to start up the witch hunts again it seems like he'd be the perfect person to give us some real world experience… I bet he's slain a hundred sorcerers. I'm sure he's tracking the one from this morning right now…"

Walking through the cobbled courtyard, returning from his errands as a delivery boy for Gaius had merlin's brows creeping closer to his hairline with every overheard snippet. Sorcerer? The dragon hadn't warned him…

"Sire?" He knocked on the door to the Princes' chambers. No answer.

"Sire?" He knocked again, before twisting the handle and, finding it unlocked, entering cautiously to find the bedraggled looking Prince slumped in a chair, one hand brushing through errant blonde strands.

"I see you've finally stumbled back from the tavern Merlin." Arthur's voice had little of its usual exasperated inflection on those words, exhaustion over coating it thickly.

"Now do your job, draw my bath."

Sensing that to probe his master and reluctant friend now would most likely end in his tongue being cut out; Merlin wisely bit it and got to work.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it's so short, like I said- trying to get back into it. I do have a rough outline of the way I'd like this story to go- the way I've always planned for it to eventuate, and that's really the only thing that's kept me drifting back to this story every now and again. This chapter you see before you has been written in a very jarring, stop and start kind of manner over a long period of time, inspiration has only been trickling out but it's a little stronger now (thanks to Tumblr and AU Gifsets) and if anyone is still interested I might still be able to tug this little plotline to fruition. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Don't own, as usual. _**

* * *

><p>"<em>MMmmm." Arthur pulled back from their embrace with a reluctant groan at odds with the utterly contented smile gracing his features. Golden lashes parted as his eyes opened from their blissful, savouring state. <em>

"_I don't believe I'll ever tire of that, my lady." He chuckled, warm arms still wrapped securely around her frame- the rough hew of his training tunic at complete odds with the soft silk of her billowing court gown. _

"_My Queen." He inclined his head once more to press, chaste kiss to her forehead. _

"_My Wife." The next fell against her lips, where his stayed to whisper against them. _

"_I fear you've quite bewitched me, My Sorceress."_

* * *

><p>So there was very little hiding from the nature of her visions at this point- anything more and she'd be simply deluding herself beyond all logic and Morgana was no fool.<p>

Yes they were visions.

Yes, they were about Arthur.

Yes, Arthur and herself.

No, she still wasn't all that sure how the two of them would get to that point yet, but it seemed obvious that there was at least the possibility of them heading in that direction. While Morgana couldn't exactly say she was in love with him, she certainly felt… something. Something that had dwelt, warm and locked beneath a thin layer of denial deep within her sub conscious for far longer than she'd like to admit.

But if these interactions had done anything, they'd given her faith in her relationships- with Arthur and with herself. It didn't matter that they weren't as they were in her dreams, what mattered was the here and the now- and Arthur had shown sides of himself she'd thought long left in childhood. Humour, courage and a keen mind. Protective to a fault but supportive, also. He was making an effort to be there for her, to care for her in his own way after so long a rift in their closeness.

The dreams were _possible_ she realised that now, but they would have to be built on a solid foundation of trust, respect and care. They showed that things _could_ be that way- if she took the leap. They weren't perfect, and they might not ever be so, but she would no longer hide from them.

So yes, she had visions. And yes, she had Arthur- in whatever respect they chose when all was said and done. But she had to make an effort, too.

With a determined set to her lips Morgana pushed up from the bed, greeted Gwen with a smile and began her day. She had work to do.

* * *

><p>Uther was pushing ahead with the Tournament.<p>

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but we are both well aware _that_ would be a lie." Morgana drawled, setting a purposeful speed as she strode through the courtyard with Gwen at her friend would leave her once they reached the personal quarters of the castle but until then she was enjoying the chance to talk freely with one of the few people she could be herself with, and trust in them to return the sentiment.

"I only wish he would cease all this posturing and just get it over with- doubling the patrols, pushing the squires through rapid training just to bolster numbers- why? Does he think his legion of renowned knights and reputation as an absolute _**warlord troll**_ aren't intimidating enough? You would think by now he'd be aware Arthur doesn't _need_ help to win these tournaments- his record speaks for itself. Uther doesn't need to chime in with these…. thug tactics to give his son the edge."

"I believe the heightened patrol visibility is due to the upswing in sorcerer activity." Gwen shot back, a knowing grin tugging at her lips that let Morgana know her change of tune regarding Arthur hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I'm not surprised it's caught your attention, though- the word from Merlin is that Arthur convinced the king you were the intended target." Morgana stopped dead still, frozen. Gwen, mistaking the abrupt chance for hidden fear hurried to assuage her fears.

"Not that there's any need to worry- the patrols are closing in on sorcerer at the helm of that last attempt. They found a hermit living in a shanty in the forest practicing charms he claimed were to promote vegetable growth- but with what happened to you I certainly don't believe that. He was the only one who could have benefitted from you wandering into those woods after all."

The Ladys' determined stride was renewed as it all fell together, a glint of rage in her gaze so strong that is forced all those who crossed it to move swiftly from her path as she left her companion behind without a word.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what I've done to earn your ire Morgana!" The fight was raging strong as it had been from the moment she'd burst through his bedroom doors in a flurry of red silk. He'd been on his way to join the patrols before he'd been so thoroughly distracted- what man wouldn't be when Morgana wore <em>that<em> gown? She was a sight to behold at all times but the creamy expanse of her shoulders was a temptation greater than all the riches on earth… until, of course, the fire in her eyes transmuted to their present state of active dispute.

"Can't you see you've put another life at risk because of my foolish actions? I won't be the cause of another needless, innocent death Arthur I won't! How could you do something so unthinking?" She demanded, trying desperately to get it through his thick stubborn skull that what he'd done to protect them wasn't worth the harm it would cause.

"He isn't innocent Morgana he is a sorcerer! How long do you think it would have taken him to enact some plot against us? It was only a matter of time- if anything, this is a victory for precaution! I'm protecting yo- I'm protecting the city from harm." His frown deepened, fury at himself rising at the fact he'd almost revealed his weakness during a time like this- weakness he was certain she'd pounce on with vicious zest given their current war.

"I've stopped a dangerous weapon before it could ever be used against us. Why are you fighting me on this?" He demanded in return, features schooled in an uncompromising mask.

"A dangerous weapon?" The crescendo of her voice had ceased and in that moment he knew something had gone very, very wrong.

"Magic is a dangerous weapon you say, like that sword at your hip?" She prodded, eyes glinting with a hardness he'd never seen in stone.

"If all magic will be used against me, all weapons will be used against me, if this is so then tell me, oh wise and knowing Prince Arthur- when will you turn that sword on me?" Tone still so soft, somehow her words were spat at him, barbed like an arrow with the bite of the betrayal she felt. He thought all those with magic were merely snakes lying in wait to strike- was that was she was? Was that how he'd see her if she'd done what she came here to do?

"When do you plan to run me through, when will you leave me to bleed out against the cold stone while you move on to use your weapon again and again as you surely must if all is as you so insist. What will be the cause? What's stopping you from doing it now?"

Her lithic eyes bore into him as his stunned silence reigned.

"I thought as much."

She left like a blaze, her brightness gone with nothing but the ash grey of smoke and shadows in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do mine eyes deceive me? Is this the plot actually moving along? After four years? <em>**


End file.
